I Think He's Gay!
by JescaShylock
Summary: Kitty, Rouge, Bobby and John are in Kitty and Rouge's dorm room. They talk about random things. Hilarity ensues. Story better than summary. Pairings: BobbyxRouge, Implied KittyxJohn, mystery couple. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. Very AU. Jean is alive she never died. No Phoenix. Scott and Jean are not together. Bobby and Rouge are together. John and Kitty might be. John was with Magneto but he left. There is a Slash pairing in this. But nothing to run away screaming about. No big sex scene's or anything.

Summary: Kitty, Rouge, Bobby and John are in Kitty and Rouge's dorm room. They talk about random things. Hilarity ensues. Story better than summary.

* * *

"Guys. What do you want to do? We've been sat here for about an hour doing nothing." Marie also known as Rouge said, looking around at the people sitting in various areas of her, and Kitty's room.

"Well what's there to do?" Allerdyce, more commonly known as Pyro, asked looking up from his spot on the floor.

"Nothing, really. Peter broke the foosball table. Jones is watching T.V." Bobby Drake, Iceman said, from his place on the bed with Rouge.

After looking out the window Katherine ,Kitty or Shadowcat, Pryde said "It's raining. No way Johns going to get his hair wet." John nodded. Kitty laughed greatly amused by the fact John agreed with her.

"I think he's gay." Rouge suddenly announced.

"Yeah, I think so to. No, actually I'm pretty sure he is." Kitty commented. Kitty and Rouge then proceeded to talk about who was gay and who wasn't.

John looked rather insulted. "I am not gay."

Rogue and Kitty shared a look. "We weren't talking about you, stupid."

John scowled.

Bobby looked rather amazed. "How do they do that? Automatically know who each other is talking about. Seriously how did Kitty know? She was looking at rain then she knows who's gay. Girls are so screwed."

Bobby nodded looking between his girlfriend and Kitty.

John smirked, "Gotta be a girl thing."

Shrugging he sang out "Who are you guys talking about?"

"Logan." Rouge said, seeing the guys sceptical faces she continued "Come on have you seen the way he looks at Scott. Logan has to have the hots for Scott."

Kitty started laughing at the look of disgust on Johns face. "Like you haven't seen that look before. Bobby and Rouge pull that face all the time."

"Yeah so does John when he's looking at you." Bobby muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately for him John heard. John glared at Bobby from across the room. "Jesus John calm down. It's not like she heard."

"What? Who heard what?" Rouge asked.

"Way to go Bobby." John muttered inaudibly under his breath.

"Nothing," John said, throwing a fireball at Bobby's face, stopping centimetres from Bobby's nose. Seeing the fireball coming toward his face Bobby unnecessarily tried to avoid it. While trying to jump off the bed Bobby got tangled in the sheets and fell on his face. John laughed, amused by that Bobby fell.

Kitty rolled her eyes, getting up from her place by the computer, she sat on her bed saying, "Don't you think they'd be cute together?"

Noticing the confused expressions on Johns and Bobby's face she added "Logan and Scott."

"That's just like me and Bobby getting together." John laughed. Simply the idea of Scott and Logan being together without killing each other was hilarious.

Rouge and Kitty frowned. Rouge leaned over and whispered in Kitty's ear. "That would be hot." Rouge didn't whisper it low enough though. Bobby and John heard.

John and Bobby looked at each other disgust displayed on their faces. "Ew!"

"You heard that!" Kitty said shocked. "Way to go Ro'."

Rouge laughed nervously. "Um ... Oops?"

_Smash. Bang. Boom. _

"What the hell was that?" John asked getting up and opening the door. John left the room to look in the hall, the direction where the crashes came from. Kitty, Bobby, and Rouge got up and followed John. In the hall they saw Logan and Scott fighting.

"Sexual tension much." Kitty said looking at the two fighting.

Logan quickly turned and glared at Kitty, growling, "No, that's what's between you and John."

"I forgot you had like super human hearing." Kitty glared at Logan.

"What's going on?" Rouge asked. The only answer she got was Logan throwing a vase, an expensive looking vase, at Scott.

"How could you?" Scott asked, shouting at Logan.

"You're the one who started this." Logan shouted back.

"Get back in the room!" Logan and Scott shouted at Rouge, Kitty, Bobby, John and the other students that had come when they heard the noise. Realizing they said it at the same time they preceded to throw things, expensive things, at each other.

Rouge and Kitty hauled Bobby and John in their room. "Yeah. If they ever get together, I'll make out with Bobby. I'll even grab his ass." John said with a haughty smirk, snickering, knowing the chances of Logan and Scott getting together were the same chance that a snowball would survive in hell.

"Wanna bet?" Kitty said.

"Hell no." John said.

"Hey. What's wrong with me?" Bobby asked faking hurt.

"One, I'm straight and Two, well Bobby, no one wants to kiss you." John laughed.

"Yeah… you're right." Rouge said. Kitty, Bobby and Rouge joined John laughing.

_Knock. _

"Come in!" They shouted.

Peter Rasputin opened the door and came in. "Foosball table's fixed."

Kitty jumped up. "FOOSBALL!"

Kitty smiled, waved and phased through the floor.

With a grunt, a floor below, she landed on top of Angel.

"Euhhh. Brutal. That hurt. How ya doing Angel? Thanks for breaking my fall. Really appreciated it." Kitty mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed.

"No problem. I 'm fine. Thanks for asking. Althought I was quite shocked when you landed on top of me." Angel said trying unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter.

Angel and Kitty looked up when they heard Rouge, Bobby and John walked in. As he entered the doorway, John saw the last thing he wanted to see: Kitty straddling Angel.

Kitty decided that she had enough of sitting on Angel and got up. She stretched out a hand to help the winged mutant up.

Still in the doorway, Bobby and John were mumbling furiously, heads together. Well more like Bobby was trying to persuade John not to go kick the shit out of Angel.

"John… come on. Look. It's not like she wanted to fall on him." Bobby insisted.

"Didn't look like she was complaining from where I was standing." John, said nostrils flaring in anger. He was seriously ready to kick the shit out of Angel. Okay so maybe he was more jealous than angry. What's a guy to do?

"John, you wouldn't have to see this if you asked her out. Just ..." Bobby trailed off, watching Rouge and Kitty talk.

"Ask her out. Yeah, like she'll say yes. Because man, you just know she'd say yes to the brotherhood dropout." John sighed. John started to say something else but cut himself off.

Kitty and Rouge ran up to the two boys and said, "Let's go back to the room."

"Okay," They said.

The group began to walk back to Kitty and Rouge's shared room. About halfway there, they had to pass be Logan's room. From inside, they heard a loud bang and a moan.

John's face broke out into a grin. "Sounds like someone's getting busy."

Kitty laughed, which made John's grin bigger. "I wonder who?"

"Storm," Bobby said.

"Jean." Rouge decided.

"Beast."

Everyone paused, and looked at John. He raised his hands in defence. "What? I always thought he was a little fruity."

"Lets find out." Rouge said, grinning as she went to open the door.

Bobby reached out and grabbed her arm. "Not like that. Let the professional go."

He looked expectantly at Kitty.

"Alright." Kitty smiled then walked through the door. "Ahhhh! Holy Shit!"

Two shocked voices also shouted "Holy Shit!"

They then heard Kitty scream. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Bye!"

Kitty came bolting from the door.

"Who?!" The group shouted.

Kitty grinned, and simply said "Scott."

There was shocked silence for a few seconds, then Rogue grinned.

Triumphantly, she turned and said, "So John… When are you going to kiss Bobby?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews = Love. Constructive Criticism = Love.

JescaShylock.


End file.
